Despicable Transformation
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Based on 'Despicable Wreck' by Karts of Sugar Rush. The girls run away from the orphanage after having enough of Miss Hattie and her abusive ways. The girls find shelter with mechanic, Cade Skywalker, and have finally found a home. Little did they know the cost of leaving is being caught in the middle of the war between Autobots and Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This story was inspired by 'Despicable Wreck' by Karts of Sugar Rush. So, Margo, Edith, and Agnes decide that they've had enough of Hattie constantly abusing them and decide to leave her Hell-hole of an orphanage. They settle in with a Mechanic named Cade Skywalker, and they begin to look up to him as a father figure. Little did the girls know that running away comes with the price of getting caught in the middle of a war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Enjoy!**

Margo woke up and looked at her clock, about three hours before everyone had to wake up for real. She shook Edith and Agnes awake.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" Edith asked. Margo nodded. This was it. They were running away from their abusive caretaker, Miss Hattie and never coming back again. They grabbed their already packed suitcases from underneath their beds and opened the window.

"You have the rope?" asked Margo. Edith pulled out a makeshift rope made from multi-colored bandanas. Margo took the rope from Edith and tied it to one of the bed frames.

"I'll go first. Edith, you and Agnes go last" the eldest girl whispered. Margo slid down the rope like a fire-pole and then once she got to the sidewalk, she tugged on the rope as a signal that it was okay to come down.

"Ready?" Edith asked as she put an envelope that had 'Miss Hattie' written on it in red ink. Agnes got onto Edith's back and Edith slid down the rope.

"Did you leave the note?" Margo asked.

"Yep. It's on my bed" Edith said as she let Agnes off her back.

"Good. Let's get moving. It's only a matter of time before Hattie wakes up" Margo said. The other two girls nodded in agreement and began walking away from that dreaded place.

After one hour of walking, they saw a sign. 'Pasadena City Limit' it read.

"This is it. One more step and it's the farthest away from the orphanage we've ever been" Edith said. Margo turned around and placed a hand on Edith's shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Edith. This is what our families would have wanted. To leave that prison, have a nice family without Miss Hattie ruining the picture" she said softly. Edith smiled and brushed Margo's hand off her shoulder.

"You're right. Let's keep going" Edith said. The three kept on walking.

After a few more hours, the sun was now coming up and they were entering Palm Desert.

"Dear God, this place is smoking hot" Edith said as she took off her hat and revealed her pixie-cut, sweaty blonde hair.

"Can't we cut open a cactus and drink the juice?" Agnes asked.

"No, you remember watching that one cartoon? The one where that one guy started acting all crazy because he drank cactus juice. One sip and that could be us. We'll stop for water in a mile" Margo said.

"Okay. But let's hope it's not too far. I don't think I can keep going much longer" Edith complained as she wiped the sweat away from her forehead. The threesome kept on going despite the heat.

They stopped at a gas station and saw that it had a water fountain. The girls took empty plastic bottles and filled them up. There were now a grand total of nine full water bottles, three per each sister.

"Oh thank God. I don't think I could last another minute without any water" Margo moaned in relief.

"Me too" Agnes piped in after taking a sip.

"You said it" Edith replied after drinking her first bottle in one huge sip. Margo then walked over to a magazine stand and pulled out a folded map and opened it up.

"Where are we?" Agnes asked. Margo pointed to a red star on the map.

"This is where we are. And the next town is about seventeen miles away, which is here" Margo said pointing to a black dot with a red flag about three feet away from the red star.

"What's the name of the town?" Edith asked.

"It's still in Palm Desert. It's just a suburban neighborhood. We'll find somewhere to stay when we get there" Margo said as she closed the map and put it back on the shelf.

"Let's get moving. It won't be long before the sun sets" Margo said. The two other girls nodded in agreement and kept on moving past the gas station.

The seventeen mile walk lasted about two hours long. And the sun was about to set, but the stars were showing up in the sky as well. They passed a nearby skate park, and saw something in the distance. It was a flashing, blue ball of light that kept going on and off.

"What's that?" Edith asked, cupping her hands up to her eyes like binoculars.

"I think someone's home there" Agnes said as she looked in Edith's direction.

"Let's go there" Margo said. And the three sister continued walking.

Inside where the light was coming from was a thin twenty two year old man that had slicked down brown hair that covered up some of his forehead, and pale white skin was working on a car engine in his garage. The clothes he wore was a black t-shirt that had the words 'Suicide Silence' in white letters on it. A seat-belt buckle style belt that had a Chevrolet logo on the buckle, black skinny jeans, and black converse all-stars on his feet.

"That should do it. Now to put it in" he said as he took off his welding mask and lowered the engine into the empty front of the red 1998 Jeep Wrangler.

"Okay, now it's time to put the bolts in" said the man as he took up the bolts on his hand and put them in the holes where they went to be screwed into the wall of the engine chamber. Then, using a power drill, he put the bolts in tightly and shook the engine a bit to see if it would shake, but it didn't.

"Perfect. Now to replace the battery" he said as he went over to the corner and took a new car battery out. He placed in the battery compartment and connected the wires to the right place.

"Hello?" a voice called out. The man jumped in fright and hit his head on the hood of the car.

"OW!" God Dang it!" shouted the man in pain. He then looked around to see the girls.

"Oh my Gosh. Are you okay?" Margo asked.

"I'm fine. I just need some pain-killers and an ice-pack, that's all" he said.

"So, this is where the light was coming from?" Agnes asked.

"Light, what light?" asked the man as he walked over to the younger girl.

"The big blue light that came from your garage" Agnes answered.

"You must have seen my welding torch. I was working on a new engine" the man said as he walked back to the jeep and closed the hood.

"This is your car?" asked Edith.

"No, THAT'S my car" he said, pointing to a dark gray Lexus RX 350.

"Then who's car is this?" asked Margo as she examined the jeep from a distance.

"It's my client's. I fix cars for a living. And it's a working from home sort of thing" said the man as he walked over to a coat hanger in the other corner of the garage to put on a dark blue cardigan and button it up to his abdominal region.

"That's so cool" Edith said as she looked at the Jeep.

"What's your name?" Agnes asked.

"Cade, Cade Skywalker" he said, introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Cade. I'm Margo, the one with the pink wool hat on is Edith, and the one with the little pony-tail is Agnes" Margo said, introducing herself and her sisters.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home with your parents or something?" Cade asked. The girls looked down with guilt.

"We're orphans. And we ran away from the orphanage" Margo explained. Cade got on one knee and looked at Edith.

"Why would you do that?" asked Cade.

"The care-taker was abusive. She made us tend to every single stupid whim she could think of. And she abuses us" Edith said. Now Cade knew how severe this situation was.

"So you ran away to escape?" Cade asked Edith. She only nodded.

"Tell you what. How about you guys stay here with me?" Cade offered. The girls' eyes lit up with hope.

"Really?" Agnes asked.

"Yeah, it gets pretty lonely. Why not have some company to share my life with?" Cade said as he went over to the garage and opened up the door to the inside of the house. The girls ran inside with their suitcases in hand and Cade closed the garage door.

"You have a very lovely home" Margo said, admiring the inside structure. It was a three story house in a suburban neighborhood.

"Thank you" Cade said. Edith looked out the sliding glass door to see cars lined up horizontally.

"What about these cars? Are they your clients' cars?" asked Edith.

"No, those are mine. I not only fix cars, I collect cars. It's kind of a hobby I got into when I got my license for the first time" Cade said as he opened the door and let the girls outside to let the girls see them all.

"Wow. This is like Heaven for car lovers" said Margo as she walked over to a green and brown camouflage pick-up truck and placed a hand on the hood. Edith went over to an old blue 1980 Rolls-Royce Silver shadow and opened the door to see amazing restored leather interior.

"I fix them up in my spare time. And whenever there's someone interested in a car. I sell them for money" Cade said as he walked over to the black Hummer H2 that had a custom bumper with six lights on the front and a wench.

"How do you make enough money to afford all these cars?" Margo asked as she looked at the driver's seat of the pick-up truck.

"I fix cars for clients. And I have a You-Tube channel where I show people how to fix certain problems with cars and You-Tube pays me to do it" Cade said as he walked over to the car Margo was at.

"If you want, I could use some assistants for fixing the cars if you wanted to" Cade offered.

"I will! I LOVE cars. My dad was a car fanatic like you" Edith said. Cade just giggled and spoke.

"You're hired then" said Cade. Edith whispered 'Yes'. And did a little fist bump that was gentle so she wouldn't hit the roof of the Rolls-Royce.

"Come on, I ordered Pizza not to long ago" Cade said as he walked inside. The girls then followed Cade inside the house and shut the door.

After dinner, and some TV, the girls were given a room to share by Cade.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed. It's only until I get two more beds" Cade apologized as he walked into the room wearing his 'South Park' pajama bottoms, and a black T-shirt with Cartman dressed as a cop and in white letters below it said 'Respect my Authoritah!'.

"It's no problem at all. Thanks, Cade" Margo said.

"No problem at all, squirt" Cade said before shutting the door and turning off the lights, letting the girls drift off into a peaceful slumber. The girls smiled knowing that now they were free from Miss Hattie and they had finally found a place to call haven, to call home.

**A/N: How was that? So the girls found a new home and he's twenty two. Picture Cade to look like Shane Dawson from You-Tube. And Cade is a car lover, just like my dad. (Keep in mind that Cade Skywalker is NOT based off Cade Yeager from 'Transformers 4: Age of Extinction and is my original OC for this story and for this story specifically). I also wanna thank 'Karts of Sugar Rush' for giving me her blessing to do this story that was inspired by one of her stories. YOU ROCK! Anyways, more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: The girls just ran away, and met Cade Skywalker. A twenty two year old who fixes cars and collects cars in his own home. He has also given the girls shelter in his house. Now this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Cade woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Once Cade slammed the snooze button, he got up out of bed and stripped down to his underwear and tank top, he was now getting ready to enter the shower. The phone began ringing and he called out to the girls who were already awake.

"Could someone get that?" Cade asked.

"I've got it. Don't worry, Cade" Margo said. She was in the kitchen in her pajamas watching TV on the screen that was above the oven. She picked up the phone, pressed the dial button and spoke.

"Skywalker residence" she said politely.

"Hi, is Mister Skywalker there?" asked the person on the other line.

"He's in the shower right now. May I take a message?" Margo asked as she saw a notepad on the counter and took a pen out of a small porcelain cup that had lots of pens in it.

"Yes, tell him that I'll be there at around two hours to pick up the red Jeep he's working on" said the other person. Margo wrote on the notepad and spoke back.

"Thank you for calling. I'll make sure he gets the memo" Margo said putting the pen down and ripping the note off the rest of the pad.

"Thank you. Goodbye" said the other person before hanging up. Margo hung up as well and walked over to the shower room.

"Who was that?" asked Cade with a bathrobe on with his slicked down hair all wet and some of it is sticking up in small strands.

"Some guy called and said he's gonna pick up the Jeep in two hours" Margo said handing Cade the small slip of paper. Cade observed the paper closely and walked over to his room.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll be dressed in a few minutes" Cade said as he went into his room and shut the door. Margo went into her room to get dressed as well. Upon arriving, she saw that Edith and Agnes were already dressed.

"Someone sure is happy" Margo teased as she saw the smile on Edith's face as she took the clothes she wore yesterday and put them on in the bathroom.

"It's my first day working as Cade's assistant. I think I have every right to be happy Margo" Edith retorted as she put on her white boots.

"Margo's just jealous because you're the only one of us who's not afraid to get dirty" Agnes said.

"I'm not jealous. I was just teasing" said Margo from behind the door as she opened it and placed her cardigan on. There was a knock on their door and Cade came in wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a baseball t-shirt with black sleeves and a dark green, light green, and brown camouflage mid-section.

"So, you girls ready?" Cade asked as he flattened his hair with his left hand to make sure no other parts were sticking up.

"Yeah. Let's get going" Edith said.

A few hours later of working, Cade moved his car out of the garage and parked it in the back with his other cars. The minute Cade came out from the backyard, Agnes spoke.

"Why did you put your car with your car collection?" she asked.

"Because I ordered a new car to work on. I had to make room in the garage for it" Cade explained. In front of the garage was now a tall man with a brown t-shirt, and khaki shorts, and he looked to see Cade walking towards him.

"Mr. Harmon" Cade said.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Mr. Harmon as he shook Cade's hand.

"Pretty good. I can say the same for your Jeep. I did some work with the engine, I even put a new battery in" Cade said. Mr. Harmon looked interested in seeing it.

"I like the sound of that" he said. Cade lead him into the garage and showed him the car. He opened up the hood and showed him the hood.

"The only thing you should know about it is that the distributor cap comes loose from time to time, so every time you take it out for a spin you might wanna tighten it so it won't pop right off" Cade said pointing to a specific part of the engine.

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem" Mr. Harmon said as he looked all around the engine and closed the hood.

"Here are the keys" Cade said as he took the set of keys out his pocket and handed them to his client.

"Thank you. How much for the work?" asked Mr. Harmon as he took out his brown leather wallet.

"Well, it took some money to may for some spare parts to replace some bad ones that were in the engine, so I'd say about one hundred and fifty five dollars" Cade said.

"Done" Mr. Harmon said. He took one hundred, one fifty, and one five bills and handed them to Cade. Once Cade placed the money in his pocket, they shook hands.

"Happy driving" Cade said. Mr. Harmon nodded and got into the Jeep and began driving out of the garage and into the streets.

"That went well" Cade said before taking the money he earned out his pocket and into a metal cash box. Edith then appeared out of the garage bathroom and was wiping away some oil off her cheek with a rag.

"How did I do?" Edith asked. She helped Cade change the oil in the car before it was about to be picked up, and he was impressed at how she handled her own and took orders whenever Cade told her how to perform the change.

"You did pretty well. Looks like I made a good choice in picking out my assistant" Cade complimented. Edith felt so happy that someone admired her work. Miss Hattie would just yell and say that it 'Wasn't Enough', but Cade was gentle and he admired how she did. Margo came into the garage and spoke.

"Cade, there's a tow truck out front. The driver says he wants to see you" Margo said. Cade and Edith went out of the garage together and saw the tow truck with a car hooked to the back.

"Are you Cade Skywalker?" asked the driver as he got out.

"Yes. May I help you?" asked Cade. The driver handed Cade a clipboard.

"Just sign right here" he said. Cade signed the bottom of the paper in his handwriting and handed the board back.

"Follow me" the driver instructed. Cade followed the driver and saw that the car he was towing was a classic 1976 Camaro z28 that was yellow with some of the paint faded with black racing stripes.

"She's a thing of beauty ain't she?" the driver asked. Cade nodded and patted on the hood.

"What's the damage so far?" asked Cade.

"The engine needs some work, the speakers are blown out, and radio is dead. That's just about it" the driver explained as he lowered the car.

"Nothing I can't handle" Cade said. The driver handed Cade the keys and then drove off.

"What's this?" asked Margo.

"This... is our new little project" said Cade. Edith ran over to the car and looked at it in awe.

"No way. A 1976 Camaro? Car collectors would kill for these things" said Edith.

"You sure seem to know your cars" Cade said as he patted Edith on the head and started the car up. He drove the Camaro into the left side of the garage and parked it.

"This feels awesome" said Cade. He noticed an oil spot on the horn and he licked his thumb to wipe away the oil stain to reveal a symbol that looked like a face.

"That's weird" Cade muttered to himself.

"Cade" said a voice. Cade looked down to see Agnes.

"What is it?" Cade asked.

"Do you think Miss Hattie is looking for us? I don't wanna go back to that place" she whimpered. Cade got out the car, shut the door and got on his knees to look at Agnes.

"You said she doesn't ever really care about you guys, so I doubt she even notices you guys are gone" Cade said. He then looked to Edith.

"Come on, let's start working on the speakers before we start working on the engine" Cade said.

"Cool" Edith said as she walked over to help Cade.

Back at the Orphanage, Miss Hattie looked at the letter that the girls left before they escaped.

"You girls are gonna wish you never did this when I'm done with you" Hattie said, clenching the hand that held the note into a fist and crumpled up the note.

At Cade's house, Edith and Cade just finished putting the speakers into the front and back of the car and now they were getting to replace some parts in the engine.

"Wrench" Cade said as he held his hand out.

"Wrench" Edith replied as she held Cade the tool he asked for. Margo came into the garage with two plates with two slices of pizza on them.

"I thought you guys might want dinner. So I heated up some leftover pizza in the microwave" Margo said as she handed Cade and Edith the plates.

"Thanks" Edith said as she took a bite out her pizza. Soon, the radio began turning on by itself and music played. The song was some sort of metal song that shouted 'Pizza Pizza Pie' over and over and over. Cade got a little irritated and took the wrench and banged on the engine and the radio turned off.

"It's been doing that all day" Cade said as he took his plate from Margo.

"For reals?" asked Margo.

"Yeah. It's been playing old nineties rap music when we were replacing the speakers" said Edith as she took a rag off the side of the car and wiped away the oil and dirt from her face.

"We can replace the radio in the morning. For now we'd better get inside, it's getting late" Cade said as he pressed the button on the wall that shut the garage doors and they head back inside.

**A/N: So Cade just got a new car to work on, Edith has become Cade's assistant, Miss Hattie found out the girls left and she plans on getting them back, and the car's radio has been acting up. And that's pretty much the whole chapter. Also, I wanna apologize for getting 'Karts of Sugar Rush' gender mistaken, as it turns out, it's not a she, it's a he and I wanna apologize for that mistake. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: So, Cade just got an old 1976 Camaro to work on with Edith as a little fin project to do together, and Miss Hattie just found out the girls left, and now she's gonna do whatever it takes to bring them back. Now this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

The next morning came very quickly, and Cade came out his front door with his wet hair already slicked down like always, and he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, and denim skinny jeans that had holes in the knees that showed off his skin.

"Let's see, what crap did I get in my mailbox today?" Cade asked himself. He opened up his black metal mailbox to reveal two magazines, and a flier. The magazines were rolling stone and a car magazine. The flier showed Margo, Edith, and Agnes' photo on the front. It was a missing person poster.

"What in the world?" Cade muttered.

"If found, call Miss Hattie at this number" Cade said to himself. He heard the front door open and shut to have Edith come up to him holding an engine part.

"Cade, we're gonna have to replace this part on the engine. It's all busted and there's some rust chips on it" Edith said showing Cade the engine part. Cade then looked to Edith and then looked across the street to see one of his neighbors that was holding the flier stare at them.

"Edith, let's go back inside" Cade said to Edith as he shut the mailbox and urged her to get inside.

Once Edith and Cade went into the house, the neighbor went into the house and picked up his house phone and dialed the number that was on the flier.

"Miss Hattie's home for girls, how may I assist you?" asked Miss Hattie from the other line of the phone.

"I'm here to report that I have found the girls you're looking for. They're in Palm Desert living with my neighbor, Cade Skywalker" he said.

Back inside the house, Cade had the girls gathered around the kitchen table and put the flier down for them to see.

"She's been looking for us?" asked Agnes in worry.

"I'm afraid so. And one of my neighbors saw Edith when she came outside to show me an engine part for the Camaro we got" Cade told them.

"What do we do? No doubt he'll tell Miss Hattie for sure" Margo asked.

"We're gonna tell the police the truth, call out Miss Hattie for her abusive treatment of children. And then you guys can stay without anything to worry about" Cade said with an assuring smile.

"He's right. As long as we tell the cops what REALLY happened, the better off our lives will be" Edith said. Cade patted Edith on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go replace that engine part you were telling me about" Cade said. Edith smiled and followed him into the garage.

Back at the Orphanage, Miss Hattie got into her car and dialed a number up on her cell phone.

"Hello, is this the police?" Hattie asked.

"Yes, how may I assist you?" asked the operator.

"I need you to send some guys to follow me to Palm Desert to pick up some runaways of mine, and arrest who took them in illegally" she said.

"Okay, we'll send some guys over. What's the address?" asked the operator.

"23345 Chester St." she said.

"We'll be there by the time you arrive if you leave right away" the operator told her.

"I'm just about ready to start my car right now. I'll see you there" said Hattie as she hung up before giving the operator a chance to respond.

"Now you three are mine" said Hattie as she started the car and drove off to Palm Desert.

Back at Cade's house, Edith had just tightened the part that they replaced in the engine.

"Good work. Wow, I'm impressed how you did all that without any help" said Cade.

"Thanks" Edith said. The next thing everyone knew, police sirens could be heard and Cade and the girls ran out to see two police cars and Miss Hattie's car. The heavy woman got out the car.

"Is that her?" Cade asked. The girls nodded.

"I'm only gonna ask you this ONCE Mr. Skywalker, hand over those girls. They don't belong to you, they belong to me" she said strictly to Cade.

"Not anymore they don't. They told me everything you did to them" said Cade balling his hands up into fists, getting ready to punch the arrogant woman in the face if necessary.

"Did you ever stop to think they've been lying to you?" asked Hattie with s smug smile.

"Shut up, I know when kids lie and I know for a fact that these girls didn't lie about you abusing them over the years" Cade said in a tough voice and he began sweating in his palms that were clenched up.

"Officers, arrest this man" Miss Hattie urged. The officers didn't do anything.

"Girls, is this true? She's been physically and verbally abusing you?" asked one female officer.

"Of course not, now arrest Cade Skywalker! Shouted Miss Hattie pointing to Cade.

"We weren't asking you. We were asking the girls" the first officer said. The second officer got down on her knee and spoke.

"Did she abuse you in that orphanage?" asked the police woman. Margo looked up to Cade, he just nodded which was a signal to tell them that it was okay and that Hattie had no control of them anymore.

"Yes" Margo said.

"She did" Edith piped in.

"Every day of our time there, she did" Agnes whimpered. Edith lifted up one of her pants legs to reveal bruises from Hattie.

"Those all came from her" Edith said. Margo then lifted a shirt sleeve to reveal a large bruise. Agnes took off one of her overall straps to reveal three cuts on her shoulder.

"Those girls aren't going anywhere with you. They're staying with me" said Cade to Hattie as he raised his hand and flipped her the bird and then put his hand back down.

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Skywalker" said the police woman as she got up and took out her handcuffs and attempted to put them on Hattie's wrists, but Hattie punched the police woman in the face and took her gun. Then she kicked Cade in the face which caused him to fall backwards and knock his mailbox over.

"You three are coming with me whether you like it or not!" Hattie shouted. She had all three girl's necks in a headlock and pointed the gun to Cade and the two officers.

"Cade, help us!" Margo shouted.

"Get up, Cade!" Edith said. Cade got up and was about to charge after Hattie and take the girls back, but all of a sudden, the Camaro backed itself out of the garage and tipped over and started rolling over on the driveway and began shifting into what looked like a giant yellow robot that had the doors for wings on it's back.

"Not on my watch you don't!" shouted the robot through a radio recording. Cade, Hattie, the police officers, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were shocked to see that Cade's new project was actually a robot.

"N-No, these are mine!" shouted Hattie nervously. The robot have Hattie a back hand slap to her chest and launched her onto one of the police cars.

"OW!" shouted Hattie. The police car's hood popped open and Hattie was launched onto the sidewalk where she hit her head and was knocked unconscious.

"What the...?" Cade asked. The police car turned into a robot too, only the car windows were on the left and right sides of his neck, the wheels were on his fists, and above his shoulder, and the sirens were by the windows and they were lit up red and blue.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Cade shouted. The Camaro robot ran up and punched the police car robot in the face and the other robot responded by stabbing the Camaro robot in it's side.

"This time you die, Autobot!" shouted the police car. The Camaro took the knife out it's side and lunged it into it's red glowing eye.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" shouted the police car robot. The Camaro then grabbed the abdominal region of the police robot and ripped out a whole bunch of engine parts and wires.

"Um, how about no? Yeah, let's go with no" said the Camaro robot through another recording through the radio. His left arm turned into a circular shaped cannon and stuck it into the hole he made into the stomach of the police car robot and fired a bright green beam of energy that made the head of the other robot explode.

"Victory!" shouted the Camaro through a sound recording once again.

Cade ran over to the girls and hugged them.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Margo said. Their eyes looked up to the giant robot that stood before them.

"That's your car?" asked Agnes.

"I don't even think that's a car at all" said Cade as he and the girls walked up closer.

"Can you talk?" asked Cade.

"XM Satellite radio (Static) Source of Digital Cable (Static) Elite broadcasting system" said three different recordings.

"So, you talk through the radio, is that it?" asked Margo.

"Yeah, thank you. You're wonderful, you're wonderful" said the radio in the robot again.

"Are you like an alien or something?" asked Edith as she walked up towards the robot. Something in her gut told her to trust it since it helped save her and her sisters from Miss Hattie.

"Oh yeah" said a recording before the robot got on it's elbows and knees and turn back into the Camaro.

"Anymore questions you wanna ask?" said a radio recording as the doors opened up by themselves.

"I think it wants us to get in" Cade said.

"And go where?" Margo asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out" Cade said as he got into the driver's seat. Margo got into the shotgun, and Edith and Agnes got in the back. The doors shut themselves and it began driving away by itself.

Meanwhile, Hattie got up to see that the girls, Camaro, and Cade were gone. The one male officer tried to arrest her, but she picked up the gun she stole and shot him in the head.

"If you won't help me get those girls, I'll take them back myself. Even if it's by force" said Hattie as she got into her own car and drove away. The one female officer saw it and grabbed her radio.

"Attention all units, be on the lookout for an overweight white woman with big bushy light brown hair. Suspect is wanted for attempted kidnapping, assaulting an innocent individual, and murder of an officer. The car she's driving is a pink Volkswagen bug. License plate is 'Grl Pwr'. Suspect is considered armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution" said the officer as she walked up to her own car and began following Hattie slowly.

**A/N: There you have it, now Hattie is an outlaw for murder, lying to the police, attempted kidnapping of the girls, and assaulting Cade. And there was this HUGE fight in the middle of a suburban neighborhood between one good robot and one bad robot, and the good robot turned out to be Cade's new Camaro in disguise. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: So, Hattie found the girls and attempted to take them back, but thanks to Cade's car, which turns out to be a giant robot in disguise, the girls are safe from Miss Hattie for now. Now, Cade, Margo, Edith, and Agnes are driving off somewhere with the Camaro. Enjoy!**

The sun was close to coming down and the girls and Cade were still in the car. Neither of them knew where this car/robot was taking them, but sooner or later they would find out.

"What do you think is gonna happen when we get to wherever this thing's taking us?" Edith asked. Cade sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know" Cade responded.

"You know what I don't understand though?" Margo piped in.

"What's that?" Cade asked back.

"Out of every single car on Earth this thing could turn into, it decides to transform into this piece of crap Camaro?" the brakes then slammed by themselves and the doors opened up. Then the seats bumped Cade and the girls out of the car and drove off by itself.

"Hey! Come back here!" Edith called after the car. Cade growled and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Fantastic. Now you've just ticked it off" Cade said to Margo.

"I didn't mean to" Margo said in her defense.

"That car is sensitive. I mean, look, four thousand five hundred dollars just drove off on us" Cade said as he took his hand off his face.

The old Camaro drove into the parking lot of a Chevrolet dealership and spotted a yellow 2014 Camaro concept with one lone black racing stripe that went down the front hood, the roof, and the trunk. Out of the headlights came blue laser focus beams and scanned all around the new car. Blue lightning began surrounding the old Camaro and soon it took the form of the new one.

Back with Cade, Margo, Edith, and Agnes, they were walking on the sidewalk and passed a nearby Burger King.

"Where do you think it went?" asked Agnes. Edith just shrugged her shoulders. Soon, honking could be heard and the new Camaro drove up to the sidewalk.

"What in the heck?" Cade asked in disbelief. The doors opened up and the seats lifted back so two people could get into the back. Margo decided to get in the back with Agnes. Then Cade and Edith got driver's seat and shotgun. As soon as the doors closed, the car began driving off to where it was going to take them before.

After a while, the car drove up to a fence that had barbed wire on the top.

"What is this place?" Agnes asked.

"It's an impound lot. It's been abandoned after the police station decided to close down this building and set it up at a different one" Cade said. The car then drove through the fence door and it moved to the left. The lot was completely empty as they looked at it through their windows. The Camaro then stopped in the middle of the impound lot where a metal barrel with a hole in the top and a fire in it was standing.

"Why are we here? Out of all places in Palm Desert, why here?" asked Cade.

"Maybe it wants to show us something?" Margo theorized.

"But what does it wanna show us?" asked Edith. Soon, other headlights began appearing out of the darkened corners and areas of the lot.

Out of the top left corner of the lot appeared a dark green camouflage Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle that was heavily armed and had a custom bumper with seven headlights on it, and a wench on it like Cade's hummer.

The Camaro backed up a bit by itself to be close to the bottom right corner of the lot.

Out of the top right corner came a green 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray with black lightning bolts painted on the left and right sides of the vehicle.

A black and blue 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sports Vitesse with glowing light blue grill, and wheels came out of the bottom left corner.

Behind them drove up a neon green Rescue Hummer H2 with the red cross on the sides.

"Wow, look at all these" Agnes said.

"This is so cool" Edith said with excitement running down her spine.

"Is that all of them?" Margo asked.

"Not quite" Cade said as he pointed to the front where a blue Western Star 4900 Custom Semi-Trailer Truck with red flames on the front.

As soon as the Semi-Truck was parked, it began transforming into a robot too. Only it was taller. Three wheels were on both thighs of it's leg, the windows were on it's chest, and the engine could be shown in the middle of it's chest. On his back were the exhaust pipes. Three on both shoulder blades. It had a face-shield that covered up it's face, and both left and right sides slid into it's cheeks.

Then the Camaro transformed again, only it had a different robot mode form. It didn't have the doors on it's back in the side of wings. Now, the headlights were on it's chest, two of the wheels were on it's back, and the other two were hidden in it's feet. It's collar bones were made up of long yellow spikes that went to it's shoulders, but it had the same head and face the old robot form did.

The Bugatti then transformed into it's robot form. It's shoulders had three metal spikes on the tip of it's shoulders, like the Camaro, two of the wheels were hidden on it's back and the rims were still glowing light blue, and the bumper was on it's chest that also was still glowing light blue, and the headlights were on it's chest that were glowing light blue as well. The other glowing light blue wheels were on it's ankles. It's face looked like the visor RoboCop had only that was glowing blue too.

The Green Stingray transformed next. It's engine was shown it it's abdominal region, the front part of the car was shown on its chest and all four wheels were on it's back, the doors were on the sides of it's arms. Hanging from the back of it's waist was what looked like a green tarp, and attached to it's thighs were two guns that looked like revolvers only the bullets inside were glowing green.

Next was the Oshkosh vehicle. It had a bulky build up. It's face was in the shape of a helmet that army soldiers would wear, the bumper was on it's chest and the lights were lit up too. On it's arms were exhaust pipes, two per arm that looked like they were guns.

The last one to transform was the Hummer. It had the bumper on it's chest like the Oshkosh robot, only it was less bulky and the sirens were on it's shoulders. The wheels were on it's thighs, and on it's back was the spare wheel in the center of it's back.

Cade, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were amazed at what they were seeing with their eyes. This was really happening. The Semi-truck robot got on it's knees and hands and spoke to them.

"Are you three girls Margo, Edith, and Agnes?" it asked in a masculine tone. No doubt it was male.

"It knows our names" Edith whispered.

"Yes" Margo answered nervously.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron" Optimus said introducing himself.

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short" said the Hummer robot. It's voice was male too.

"Autobots" Cade muttered.

"This is Drift, my second lieutenant" Optimus said pointing to the Bugatti robot.

"Whuzzup kiddios?" asked Drift in a gangster tone, it was male.

"How did you learn to speak like that?" Cade asked.

"We have learned Earth's languages though what you humans call; the internet" said Optimus. He then pointed to the Oshkosh robot.

"My weapon specialist, Hound" Hound lifted up the exhaust pipes on his arms and pointed them at the girls and Cade.

"You feeling lucky, squirts?" asked Hound in a tough guy tone. The girls' and Cade's eyes went wide as they were nervous.

"Take it easy on them, Hound. They're only children" Optimus said. Hound put his arms down and spoke softly, it was masculine, but softer.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my guns" Hound said. The four humans sighed in relief.

"This is our combat and stealth master, Crosshairs" Optimus said pointing to the Stingray robot.

"Say 'ello to my little friends" Crosshairs said in a Tony Montana-like voice as he took the revolvers off his thighs and pointed them to the sides like there was someone in front of him.

"Forgive him, he likes to show off a lot" said Optimus. After Crosshairs stopped posing with his revolvers for a while, he pointed to the Hummer robot.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet" Ratchet examined the three girls.

"These girls are not related whatsoever but their bond for one another makes them sisters by friendship and not blood" Ratchet said.

"Talk about being nosy" Edith said quietly so Ratchet wouldn't hear her. Then Optimus pointed to the Camaro robot.

"You already know our scout, and your guardian, Bumblebee" Optimus said. Bumblebee began playing music from the radio in it's chest.

"Check on the rep (Yep!) second to none!" the transmission said.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. We're still working on it" Ratchet said.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Margo.

"We are here to protect one of you girls. Because one of you bares a powerful relic that once belonged to our people" Optimus said before opening up his palm and displaying a hologram. The picture showed a golden band right that had alien symbols engraved into it.

"This is the HALO. It's a ring forged from a powerful element known as Energon, the life-blood of our race. It can be used to reactivate even the most ancient of Cybertronian technologies. Our enemies, the Decepticons, want that power for something far more dark and sinister" Optimus said as he shut the hologram off. Edith reached into her pocket and pulled out the HALO.

"Edith, you've had it?" asked Margo.

"I thought it was the wedding band my Dad gave to me before he died. Now I know what it really is" said Edith.

"Edith, you hold the key to the survival of the human race" Optimus said.

"This is a lot to take in right now, don't you think?" asked Cade.

"Agreed" said the girls in agreement, for now they knew one of them was responsible to decide the fate of Earth as they knew it.

**A/N: There is was! Chapter 4! and we got to see the Autobots. And Bumblebee went from old to new Camaro form. And Edith's dad's wedding band is really a powerful relic that will decide the fate of Earth. Awesome ain't it? More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: In this chapter, we focus on who the main bad guy of the story really is. Also, in the previous chapter, Bumblebee upgraded his vehicle form to the newer version of the Chevy Camaro, and Cade and the girls met Optimus Prime, Hound, Ratchet, Drift, and Crosshairs. Now we get onto the story. Enjoy!**

In a junkyard fifty miles away from Palm Desert, tiny little crab-like creatures were carrying a large mechanical body to the front of a statue. The statue was composed from black crystal with purple aurora illuminating from the inside.

As soon as the body was placed in front of the statue, the eyes of the statue began glowing red and some of the purple aurora went out of the statue's chest and channeled itself into the body. The eyes of the body began lighting up red and it got up. The body was badly beaten up, it was also surrounded with rust and oil stains.

"Megatron" said a voice as the body arose. Indeed, the name of this Decepticon was Megatron. He was once the leader of the Decepticons before dying at the hands of Optimus Prime, his brother.

"Who dares call out to Megatron?" Megatron snarled.

"I did" said the voice. Megatron looked to the statue.

"Who are you?" asked Megatron.

"I am Unicron. The first true Decpeticon. Fallen brother of Primus" said the statue.

"Ah, so you're not really a myth as every other Decepticon says you are" Megatron said.

"Of course not. Now bow to your superior" said the statue of Unicron.

"I bow to no one!" Megatron shouted.

"I said... BOW!" said Unicron before the eyes glowed red again and Megatron was found being forced to bow with no control of his body at all.

"That's better" said Unicron.

"What... do you want from me!?" Megatron demanded as he struggled to get up, but no avail.

"The Autobots have returned. They are protecting three children. One of them possessed a powerful tool we can use in a plan I intend to use on Earth" Unicron said as an image appeared in the black crystal of the statue to show Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Then it showed the HALO.

"So that's what you want. For me to retrieve the ring?" asked Megatron.

"Yes, I want to use it to revive the once great Decepticon warriors that were lost in war oh so long ago" said Unicron.

"What's in it for me?" asked Megatron as he got up and felt no force or resistance on his body.

"I will give you a new body, better armor, better weapons, and new minions to follow your commands" said Unicron, trying to persuade the other Decepticon. Megatron then bowed on one knee.

"I accept your offer, Unicron" said Megatron.

"Let the construction begin" said Unicron as several parts rose from different parts of the junk yard. And attached themselves to Megatron and he felt the parts smelt themselves onto him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Megatron as the burning caused him pain. After a while, the burning cooled down and he got up. He then looked into the crystal of the Unicron statue to see his new body. His eyes were now orange, there were tiny little spikes on the sides of his head that went to the back of it, there was a circular hole in his chest that had an orange glowing turbine in it. There were purple wires inside his upper chest, arms, neck, waist, and legs that glowed purple. There were two wheels on the back of both his legs. And on his shoulder blades was a wheel.

"What's happened to me? What is this?" asked Megatron.

"It's the new you. You are no longer Megatron now. Megatron is the name of the disgrace you once were. Now you are Galvatron. Now summon your other Decepticon followers to meet you here and fulfill my plan" said the Unicron statue as the eyes stopped glowing. Now Galvatron looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists. He pressed the side of his head with one finger and spoke.

"Attention all Decepticons. This is Galvatron, your new commander. Assemble at once" said Galvatron.

At an air force hanger, a black Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk spoke in Cybertronian language to the other Decepticons.

**(Translation: This is Cyclonus. All Decpeticons mobilize)**

And so Cyclonus took off without clearance from the tower and flew off to Galvatron's location.

On the freeway, a Gray Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Coupe was driving but exited when it read Cyclonus' transmission.

**(Translation: Lock-Down, en-route)**

In the middle of a demolition derby parking lot was a red and black 2013 Pagani Huayra. Once it heard the message, it began driving off.

**(Translation: Stinger, present and accounted for)**

And lastly, a dark purple Eclipse 2009 Spyder with a black hood, black roof, and black trunk drove out of the back of a police station, destroyed the boot that was on the front left wheel, and drove off.

**(Translation: Breakdown, signing in and on the way)**

After half an hour of waiting, Cyclonus, Lock-Down, Stinger, and Breakdown arrived in front of Galvatron.

Cyclonus showed his robot mode first, he had the cockpit windows showing on his chest, the wings were tucked sideways onto his back, the engines were hidden in his biceps, and the helmet on his head looked like a Samurai warrior's helmet.

Lock-Down transformed next. He looked a lot like Drift, only he didn't glow, his eyes were green, he had the three spikes on his shoulders, and there was a spare wheel rotating inside his back.

The next one up was Stinger. He looked just like Bumblebee only the doors were facing upwards above his shoulders, his eyes were neon-green, he had the neon-green headlights on his chest, and there were two wheels on his back, and two wheels on his hips, one per hip.

Lastly, there was Breakdown. All four wheels were on his back, two above and two below, his eyes were glowing yellow, the engine could be seen in the center of his chest and the headlights were right next to it. In the center of the engine was a dark red glow in the center, and there were two muffler pipes on his shins.

"What is your command my lord?" asked Cyclonus. All the others bowed down to Galvatron just as Cyclonus did after he spoke.

"Find the girls, grab the ring. We bring her back here" said Galvatron. They all transformed into their vehicle forms and drove off into the distance to find Margo, Edith, and Agnes.

"Vengeance is coming for you, brother" Galvatron growled to himself. He then transformed into his new vehicle form. It was a black and gray 2014 Freightliner Argosy Cab over trailer truck. He soon drove off after his followers.

Back at the abandoned impound lot where the Autobots were still stationed, Agnes was playing around with her stuffed unicorn with her back up against the fence and Cade sitting right next to her. Agnes sang as she played with the toy.

"Unicorns, I love them. Unicorns, I love them. Uni-Uni-Unicorns I loove them" sang Agnes. Cade smiled at the sight of the girl so happy in the middle of a stressing time.

Edith was kicking her feet in the small rocks on the ground in the lot, totally bored. Bumblebee saw this and decided to do something about it. He slightly bumped his chest with his fist and the headlights on his chest turned on, as well as a song played on the radio. The song that was playing was 'Give it a Go feat. Veronica' by Timbaland.

Edith saw Bumblebee playing the song and nodding his head to the beat. Edith began doing the same thing. The both of them began mirroring each other's dancing. They did the 'Wave' with their arms like an ocean wave, they did some pelvic thrusts, rocked their hips left to right and did back-flips to the song. Once the song was over they crossed their arms and did peace signs with their hands.

Margo had been watching Edith dancing with Bumblebee and Agnes playing with her unicorn with Cade sitting right next to her. She sighed and gained a sad look on her face.

"Why are you so sad, Margo?" asked a voice. Margo looked behind her to see Optimus about to sit down with his legs crossed.

"I'm not sad. Why would-Why would you think I'm sad?" she stuttered.

"Your face tells all, young Sparkling" said Optimus. Sparkling is what Cybertronians would call their children bots until a certain age.

"Okay, yes, I'm sad" said Margo.

"It's because of all that's been happening right now? Isn't it?" asked Optimus as he held out a hand. Margo walked onto it and he lifted her up to his shoulder, where she sat.

"No, it's because I haven't done a good job of being an older sister to Edith and Agnes. I'm the one who told them to leave a note before we left, now Miss Hattie, along with those Decepticons could be looking for us. It's all my fault" said Margo.

"Never mourn your mistakes, Margo. We only learn from them. Each day is a gift and not a given right" said Optimus in a comforting tone.

"That's what Miss Hattie said every single day of our lives were, a given right. We were never meant to be anything more than what we already were" Margo said sadly. Optimus was thinking bad things about Miss Hattie right now, he thought she was the most low-life human Earth had.

"She was wrong. If she does come back for you again, I will make sure you won't be harmed at all" Optimus promised.

"It's not just Miss Hattie I'm worried about, Optimus. I'm worried that I'm upsetting my parents if anything bad happened to Edith or Agnes, or worst, Cade. We dragged him into this and it's my fault" Margo said.

"Margo, you've got to stop saying so many negative things about yourself. Your parents would be proud of you. You left Miss Hattie because she was the reason for your never-ending misery, it's what your parents would have wanted. And they would also want for you to move on it in times like this" said Optimus. Margo just smiled and hugged the cold metal cheek of the Autobot leader.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"Optimus, incoming!" Hound shouted. Everyone's attention was caught and they saw Galvatron, Breakdown, Lock-Down, Stinger, and Cyclonus heading toward the impound lot.

Meanwhile, at a different road, Miss Hattie was about to cross the road at a green light, but Galvatron and the other Decepticons drove past her in their vehicle forms.

"There's this thing called a red light! I suggest you use it!" she shouted at the passerby vehicles.

"Idiots" she said under her breath before driving off in the same direction the Decepticons did.

Back at the impound lot, Optimus gave an order.

"Roll out!" all Autobots except for Optimus turned into their vehicle modes and drove off.

"Cade, take the girls somewhere safe. We'll deal with the Decepticons. And Miss Hattie if we come across her" Optimus said. Cade nodded. Once Optimus transformed and drove away to help the other Autobots fight, Cade and the girls ran out to the road and ran in the opposite direction.

"I hope they'll be okay" Agnes said.

"They'll be alright. I promise, just keep running" said Cade. Before they could cross the road, a familiar pink SUV drove up in front of them. The driver's door opened and Miss Hattie came out with a baton in her hand.

"Nice to see you girls" she said with no emotion at all. the girls and Cade were shocked and backed up with fear.

**A/N: Megatron is back as Galvatron, we know who the other Decepticons are, Unicron is the one calling the shots, Optimus and Margo had some bonding time, Edith and Bumblebee danced to an awesome song, and now Miss Hattie has Cade, Margo, Edith, and Agnes surrounded. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
